


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by AwkwardPatotee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPatotee/pseuds/AwkwardPatotee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eileen gets attacked by a djin the Winchesters find a spell that can make a person enter her mind and therefore her dream world. The younger brother is the only one knowing a little about sign language so of course he is also the one chosen to go and save her.<br/>What he didn't expect was how Eileen's dream world evolves around them. Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so thanks for choosing this fanfic to read.  
> My native language is danish so if there's any error or stupid mis-spellings in there please ignore as this is one of the first I've ever written.
> 
> And please enjoy!

# Dream a Little Dream of Me

When Eileen first started showing up in the bunker, it didn’t occurred to Dean why. Yes, okay, his brother had made a new friend, and Dean could only be happy about that. However, as it started to show in Sam’s face, the lightening glow that only appeared when Eileen’s name was mentioned, Dean became conscious of what a change she’d had on Sam. 

She started coming to the bunker after a hunt in the neighbourhood, where their roads had crossed once again. They were all after the same djin. It had gotten to Eileen, and the boys had no idea of how to wake her up again. Yes, Dean had once been able to get out of his own mind, but that was before the creatures had started to evolve.  
Now it had become so powerful that even when it was dead, Eileen couldn’t wake up. Some of its mojo was still ruining her system. They put her in their bunkers spare room to make sure nothing would happen to her, while they figured out how to wake her up. 

After a lot of research, they were able to find a spell that could make them walk in to her mind and make her aware of what was going on. “Ok, I’ll go” said Dean and took the description of the spell out of his brother’s hands. “What? No” Sam quickly snapped it back in to his own hands, looking with serious brows at Dean. “What? Why?” Sam wasn’t really in the mood to argue with Dean, but Dean was stubborn.

“Because I’m the only one that knows just a little bit about sign language” Dean really couldn’t catch up with that, so he took a step back and gave his brother space. Sam started mumbling the Greek inscriptions that was scribbled down on the used piece of paper. The room started to shake and the walls started to fall down – stone by stone. Sam looked to see his brother’s reaction, but there were no brother in sight. Eileen’s body was still laying in front of him on the big bed. It was as if the stones tried to avoid her.  
Everything went silent. Sam could still see the world being torn apart but he couldn’t hear a thing. Then, as the last stone dropped, everything went black.

Sam woke up in an old motel room and was immediately hit with flashbacks from his own time on the road. There were old stains on the almost ruined coach that was standing in front of an old TV. He was sitting in a used bed – the sheets were still warm. The smell of alcohol and sweat that was buried deep within the walls was mixed with a nicer, newer smell of flowers. He could hear someone humming in the shower. It sounded like a woman. He didn’t know what to do, since he couldn’t leave the room in case it was Eileen.  
Before Sam could get a hold of the situation and think of anything to say in case it wasn’t Eileen, the door to the toilet was opened. Two pairs of shocked eyes met each other in a short, silent moment before a scream started to fill the room. Eileen held closely to the towel that was the only thing covering her body. “Sam? What are you doing here?” she asked a little out of breath. 

Sam noticed how her pronunciation was almost perfect, almost as if she could hear her own voice. “Wait. Can you hear me?” Sam asked, as he got himself off her bed. “Uhh, yeah!” Eileen held her arms out in a questioning gesture. “Have you always been able to hear?” He walked slowly towards her with one hand raised, to show she shouldn’t feel scared of his sudden presence. “What? Why? Why are you asking all these questions?” Eileen did not look amused and Sam clearly understood. “Trust me. I need to know” Sam tried to keep his voice calm, so Eileen had a chance to, maybe, calm down a little. “Uhmm... okay, well yes, I’ve always been able to hear” she wrinkled her eyebrows in a questioning expression. 

“How did we meet?” Again, the questions seemed to surprise Eileen. “Two months ago. We worked that case with the banshee?” She said it with an examination tone. Sam nodded his head, whilst trying to figure out how he could make Eileen realize, that she was inside her own head. It seemed to Sam, that Eileen’s happy place were her normal life just with sound effects. And really, Sam couldn’t blame her. 

“Why are you here Sam? I thought you were on a hunt in North Dakota with Dean”  
“Oh! Uh.. well, Dean’s a great hunter. He took care of it” Eileen looked, once again, doubting at Sam. But after a few seconds of silence, it seemed that she kind of accepted how Sam was behaving. Maybe he would be a little easier to understand, when one of them weren’t half-naked and he got a chance to collect his thoughts.  
“Do you mind?” Eileen asked, as she walked towards her suitcase, to pick up some clothes from it. “Sure” Sam replied, and quickly turned towards the door, to give her some room. Eileen was quick, and soon she was locking the door behind them, before they went to return the key. “So tell me” Eileen must’ve recognized Sam’s worried face. “What?” Sam tried to cover his thoughts. Not with much luck though. “I can see something’s on your mind. Tell me” They stopped in front of her car. 

Sam scratched his neck, trying to figure out how he was gonna say this. Eileen laid a hand on his arm. A petite smile was put on her lips, while her eyes had that look; she would understand, maybe even help. Sam haven’t had someone look at him like that, since Jess. Maybe even Jess hadn’t been able to send him that look, since she never knew his secrets. But Eileen did, and she really cared. Maybe a little too much, taking in mind how short they had known each other. 

“You know you can tell me everything, right?” Eileen asked. Sam’s thoughts was running wild and he had to rethink everything before being able to even open his mouth. However, he didn’t get the chance. Eileen’s lips gently met Sam’s. He had not expected this. When they parted, Eileen didn’t look as overcome by the strange action as Sam felt. “What was that for?” Sam quietly asked, ruining the moment. Eileen’s face once again got curled up in a confused mask. “Y’know, couples do kiss from time to time” she stated, while walking towards the driver’s seat, a little anger left in her steps.

Sam’s face must’ve looked funny. Eileen’s paradise was considered with Sam by her side? Something he never would’ve expected. They both got in the car and Eileen started driving. “Where are we going?” Sam asked. “It’s like you got amnesia or something” Eileen sounded frustrated and irritated with Sam – which Sam kind of understood. “While you and your brother were going to kill that nest in North Dakota, I was going to solve this case with the werewolf. Remember we split up to do more jobs at a time?”  
Sam’s head was spinning. He felt a little nauseous, and asked Eileen to stop the car for a second. When they weren’t driving anymore, Sam took a deep breath to collect the courage to tell Eileen the truth. He rolled the window down, and felt the cold breeze against his sweaty forehead. It felt relieving. Sincerely, he looked at Eileen and the look in her eyes sent his heart sinking. She looked so concerned, as if she was really worried about Sam. It was so long ago since Sam last tried that, and he had forgotten how to react.  
He reached for her hand and held it close for a second before opening her mouth. “This isn’t real, Eileen” he whispered. Eileen looked so happy and now she would know how it all just was a trick to make her forget that she was dying. Her face was still concerned but a flash of confusion crossed her eyes. Sam chose to explain it deeper before she had to ask any more questions. “You were attacked by a djin. Eileen you’re dying” 

Eileen pulled away from Sam’s hand. Her eyes watered a little. She didn’t look at Sam, it was as if she was hiding from Sam – like a wounded animal. It went quiet for a moment before Eileen hid the feelings behind a mask and turned against Sam once again. “You know, if you wanna break up with me there’s a tons of other ways to do it”  
“No Eileen, you don’t understand. I’m not lying. If you don’t wake up you’ll die!” Eileen could detect the seriousness in Sam’s voice and as she tried to understand, what was going on her face went through a whole session of feelings. Heartbreak, confusion, anger and fear was only a couple of them. However, as Sam was going to reach for her arm, a shock went through her body and she shut her eyes closed and leaned stiff back into the driver’s seat. 

“Eileen?” Sam shook her with concern. Maybe it was too late. Maybe she was dying and Sam couldn’t do a thing to save her. Maybe the poison from the djin was getting so deep into her system that she no longer could contain a mindset and therefore not imagine her paradise. What if Sam woke up and she didn’t?  
With a deep sigh, she came back to her body with eyes wide open with fear. “Sam?” She clutched her hand around his sleeve. “I remember everything,” she said. “The djin attacking me, tying me up and beating me – everything” Sam laid a hand against her cheek, creating connection between the two of them to make them both feel grounded. “We’re gonna get you out of here. I promise” 

Eileen let out a single tear before turning around and stepping out of the car. Sam following her moves. “What are you thinking?” Sam asked, concern covering his voice. Eileen looked fearful at Sam. Without breaking eye contact, she pulled out a small knife that had been hiding in her belt. Sam’s face turned to shock and thereafter confusion. “When you die in a dream you wake up, right? “ She sounded afraid but still she placed the knife in front of her beating heart. Sam almost sprinted to her side of the car.  
“No! Don’t do it” he pleaded. “Eileen, this isn’t a normal djin, even when we killed it you didn’t wake up” he explained, leaving her deeper in doubt, but still with the knife placed securely in front of her chest. “But I’ll die anyway! Why not give it a shot?“ Sam shook his head in panic. “Don’t do this Eileen! We’ll find another way!” Tears started to gather in the corner of her eyes and in just one second, Sam could swear, everything went silent. 

Then she let the knife hit her chest, while the sound of flesh being cut wide open filled Sam’s ears. “No!” he shouted and caught the falling Eileen, whose eyes no longer were open. The knife was still placed in her chest, while blood was running down her stomach unto Sam’s hands. Unable to understand his own words, he kept mumbling soothing words to the corpse in his arms. Tears filling his sight. 

Then, the same way he got into Eileen’s head, he left it. Piece by piece did the world he was in start to break. Brick after brick. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer with Eileen in his arms. Dean had placed him on the bed next to Eileen. “How’d it go?” asked Dean curiously. Sam didn’t answer his brother – all he could think about was whether Eileen was alive or not. He got off the bed and turned to Eileen’s side to check if she was still breathing. 

Her body didn’t move, her skin slowly begun to get more and more pale as the seconds ran by and Sam’s heartbeat was the only thing you could hear in the room. Dean stood over his little brother’s shoulder and watched as they both waited for Eileen to open her eyes and take a deep breath. However, nothing happened. Sam’s eyes was once again filled with tears as he stood up from the side of the bed, looking down at the body that was supposed to get up and embrace him with a warm securing hug. Her eyes was supposed to open and show him the colours of the ocean, as they would make sure that they would never lose contact again.

With a big gasp and a huge shock sent through both Sam and Dean’s bodies, Eileen opened her eyes. She snapped for air while she tried to figure out where she were. “Sam” she mumbled. Sam quickly found Eileen’s hand and linked their fingers together. With the physical connection came the mental connection too. Eileen found Sam’s eyes – they could both see everything they just went through together behind each other’s eyes. “I’m here” Sam tightened his grip around Eileen’s hand as she sat up, tears starting to gather in the corners of her eyes. The realisation of still being deaf rolled over her like a tsunami before her whole posture broke and she buried her head in her hands. Before she could realise it a pair of arms had laid themselves around her body, making sure she felt safe. They held her together while she internally broke in to pieces and all Sam could do was stroking her back and making sure that she knew how much she meant to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed this little work of mine - if you did you can let me know by leaving kudos or comments! :)  
> Have a nice day/night/evening <3


End file.
